Ghost Hunting
by Camo107
Summary: Naru returns to Japan, and Mai, is back to being a ghost hunter's assistant.
1. Chapter 1

Mai leaned on her desk and stared at her teacher. Her eyes went in and out of focus. His words droned into a comfortable drone. Ever since Naru had left for England, Mai found herself bored. She had of course gotten another part-time job. She worked as a waitress at a local restaurant. But everything changed when Naru and Lin left. She didn't feel as happy or cheerful. She found herself constantly replaying the scene where she told Naru that Gene had been the one. She had told him she wanted the good one. Referring to how Naru was the bad twin. He told her he understood. Then she mentioned how much she'd loved Gene's smile. She hadn't realized how troubling Naru's reaction had been until after he'd left.

"Taniyama,"

Naru hadn't called or made any form of contact with her in 2 months. She hated him for it. It hurt her heart more and more every time she looked at the calender and saw how much time had gone by without him. Then there was also the hate she had for herself. She shouldn't have let him go so easily...

"Taniyama?"

The rest of the ex-SPR team still acted like her family. But they had lives of their own. Just like she did.

"TANIYAMA!?"

Mai's head shot up at the sound of her last name. "Ye-s?" She asked looking around. The teacher stood in front of her. "Go to the principle's office. NOW!"

Mai stood up and grabbed her things quickly. "Yes Sir, I'm sorry..." She ran down the hall quickly. The principle had already seen her that morning she knew he would be angry at her for disrupting class again by day dreaming.

She knocked on the door. And entered. "Excuse me Sir. MR. Snooty told me I needed to come in." She said bowing without looking at the two men in the room.

"Taniyama, what have you done now?" He asked.

Mai deepened her bow. "I... eh....I'm not entirely sure. But I think I fell asleep..."

"Again?.... Taniyama I can't deal with this now. Why don't you go back to class now?"

"I can't" Mai said with no hesitation

"Why not?

Mai straitened and glanced at the man standing next to the principle. He had dark black hair and a heavy black coat. But wore a blue shirt and black pants. It was Naru!

Mai turned away from him and blushed. "He said I was disrupting class by enjoying my slumber."

Naru... It was really him! But Why was he here?! And.... Wait a minute was he wearing.... A BLUE shirt?!?!? NO WAY! He used to always wear black!!!!

"Taniyama... School will end in a few minutes. You may be dismissed early." The principle said with a sigh.

Mai stared at him. "Really?... Alright then. I guess I'll leave early. Since there seems to be an one to many jerks here." Mai said glaring at Naru. The hatred of being abandoned for 2 months showed on her face.

As she stepped out the door she heard the principle behind her "And get your homework from your previous class!"

Mai sighed and headed back the way she'd came from. The teacher still looked unpleasant and the students were still quiet. There was no way she could sneak in... She'd have to wait for the bell. And so much for leaving early....

"Mai?" A cold voice asked from behind her. She turned to stare at Naru. She couldn't think of anything better or more witty to say so she only replied with a snappy "What?"

"We need to talk." Naru told her turning away. "Correction, you need to talk." Mai said. she could tell he was about to walk away. "I understand your bad personality, but you should've called...I thought something happened to you and there was no way I'd ever know. You didn't even leave a number for me to contact you! You always teased me about being stupid, but your the real idiot here!"

"Are you finished?" Naru asked. Mai raised a fist. Anger flashing through her. Why didn't he care? "I plan on reopening the SPC Mai... Would you like your job back?"

"What? But... I thought you were staying in England..." Mai said flustered

"I only took a case there Mai. And it was nothing for you to get so worked up over..."

Mai swallowed. The bell suddenly rang and Mai was lost in the crowd of students fighting to get out of the school. Mai fought against the mob and snuck into the class room to grab the homework on the desk. She found Naru standing at the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked

Mai stood there a moment. "Yea... I guess so..." It would be nice for things to go back to the way they were... But what if Naru suddenly left again? Would it hurt even more the second time? Should she keep a distance? Or should she not let it bother her... But how couldn't she let it bother her?


	2. Chapter 2

Mai ran quickly trying to reach the door at least a few minutes on time. She pushed it open then glanced at the clock. Exactly on time! She smiled to herself. She had reached all the street lights just right today, making the walk from school quicker. She removed her jacket and began making tea before Naru would snap at her.

"Taniyama-san?" Lin asked stepping out from his office. "Oh, eh... Hi Lin, how are you, Would you like some tea?" Mai asked while fiddling with the lid on the tea. Lin turned away from her "No thanks." He walked over to the file cabinet and left with something in his hand. The door to his office slammed shut behind him. "Good to see you to..." Mai mumbled.

The bell on the door jingled as it was opened and Naru stepped into the office. Mai pulled extra hard on the tea lid and watched in slow motion as the tea spilled everywhere. "ARHH!" Mai mumbled trying to scoop up what she could. "Mai?" She looked up to see Naru glancing at her. "Get that cleaned up and bring me some tea." He walked away leaving Mai staring at him with eyes that had dried up like dots. "Geez your like an grumpy old man! So bossy!"

"Mai I don't pay you to mess around!" Naru said from his office.

Mai sighed She cleaned up the tea and began to fix some of the tea that didn't fall to the ground.

*****

Everyone sat around the office on the comfortable couches. Mai handed out tea to everyone and stood with her clipboard behind Naru. The client was a elderly lady and her daughter in her early 30's. She was telling everyone about the hunting's. "--And when ever someone new comes into the motel they always have problems the first night. They complain of knocking noises and they say they're water will turn off and on without any one's help..."

The daughter rubbed her mother's back and shot a hopeful glance at Naru she quickly added to her mother's words, "I don't think it's dangerous... But if it doesn't stop... We'll have to leave the motel... And its been in our family for ages." The Mother began to cry. "And we really don't have another way of life...."

Mai felt so sorry for these people. It didn't seem like it was a big case, but maybe that was good... It wouldn't hurt for Naru to take a small case once every now and then... right?

*****

"Mai... What do you think?" Naru asked after everyone but Monk and Lin had left. "HUH?!" Mai asked blushing. Naru had never asked her what she thought before. "I think you should take the case." Mai said nervously. Naru looked away... "Tell everyone then." He began to go back to his office. "So your gonna take it!?" Mai asked surprised. "It would seem that way wouldn't it?" He said sarcastically.

Monk glanced at Mai. "Wow Mai, astral projection, clairvoyance, precognition and able to deal with Naru, Your getting more talented everyday." He began to laugh at his own joke. "What about you, Monk? You seem to be able to deal with Ayako better than anyone else." Now it was Mai's turn to laugh in his face.

"That's not funny Mai." Monk said offended. "Well you weren't either, its just payback."


	3. Chapter 3

Mai, Monk, and Ayako stood outside the motel. They watched as a black van pulled in and Lin and Naru stepped out.

*****

"So this is where most of the occurrence happens?" Naru asked as the elderly lady and her daughter, Michiru and Chiro. Chiro answered for both her mother and herself "Sadly yes,"

Everyone looked around the strange random hotel room. "I never put anyone in here anymore. The last couple to stay here heard an alarm clock the whole night and no one could find it. The noise stopped when the couple left... But it cost me a customer. So we refuse to let anyone in here..."

"Wow..." Mai said. She looked at the room. There was something strange about it. It felt... Sad....

"Mai... Watch out..."Monk said then began to laugh

"OWWW!" Mai said rubbing her head. Where had that rock come from?

"So sorry, I thought I warned you not to throw that!!!" A voice said, talking to what seemed like Mia, and then another presence. Mai looked around. Did she just imagine that?

"Did you hear that?" She whispered to Monk.

"Huh? Hear what?" He asked surprised.

"She just heard you!" Someone snapped

"No she didn't, She felt you throw the rock!

"She heard you!"

"You!"

"No You!"

"STOP IT!" Mai said angrily.

"Stop what Mai...." Monk said looking offended.

"You didn't hear them arguing just now? I sounded just like you and Ayako!" Mai said angrily. Why couldn't he hear it?!?

"Nobody heard anything Mai, it must be your imagination." Ayako huffed

"IT WAS NOT MY IMAGINATION!" Mai snapped at her.

"Ok Ok, it wasn't your imagination, just calm down Mai" Monk said putting some space between the two of them.

"Are you sure you heard something?" Naru asked skeptical.

"Of course I'm sure what do you take me for!?!" She said aghast.

"Lets get the equipment set up..." Naru stepped out of the room and headed to the van.

*****

Mai stood at base behind Naru and Lin. Monk came in the door. "Mai you've got a phone call down stairs" He told her. "Who is it?" She asked taking down notes. "Yasu." Monk smirked as Naru and Lin glanced over at them. "Alright... Here, take care of this for me" Mai said handing him the clipboard. Monk looked at it then suddenly felt deprived "I thought you just doodled on these papers.... This looks hard!" Monk moaned.

"I won't be but a second" Mai said while heading down the stairs.

Ayako walked in and glanced around at all of them. "Where's Mai?" She asked Naru. He ignored her. "She had a phone call down stairs." Monk said as he scribbled something on Mai's clipboard. "Who was it? Her boyfriend?" Ayako asked laughing at her own joke. "That depends did Yasu make a move?" Monk asked.

"The camera in the Kitchen needs to be readjusted. Miss Matsuzaki, please take care of it." Naru said in an irritated tone.

*****

"Hello?" Mai asked into the phone.

"...Mai?" came a familer voice on the other end.

"Hay Yasu... is something wrong?" She asked

"No, I was just wondering if you needed help on the case. Monk told me its not a big one, but I still wanna help anyway possible."

Wow, Yasu is so nice.... Should I have him get information or ask him to come over? Mai asked herself silently...

"Mai, you there?"

"Yea. If you wanna help so much that's fine. You can come to the case... But you don't have to. Its not a long drive...."

"I'd like to see you again."

"..." Did he just say what she thought he did!?!?

"Wo-would you lik-like me to have John pick you up on his way he-here tomorrow?" I stuttered.

"That'd be great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Al-alright then....bye"

"Bye Mai."

*Click*

Mai stood there staring at the phone. She didn't think Yasu had any feelings for her.... But he did act a little strange around her.

Ayako stepped out from the room she had adjusted the camera and saw Mai staring at the phone.

"Mai?" she asked stepping forward "Are you alright?"

Mai looked up quickly.

"Of course, I was only thinking...."

"Did Yasu say something?" Ayako asked

"No... He's coming out with John tomorrow though..." Mai hanged the phone on the receiver when it began to make an unpleasant beeping sound.

"I need to go up and help Monk with the word problem on the clipboard."

Ayako looked confused "Word Problem.... You mean you don't doodle?"

"That's to noticeable. Naru would see through the clipboard if I did that..."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you all are enjoying this so far, Really I don't have a plan... I'm just making this up as I go...

* * *

"WHAT!?!? This is a hotel, and we don't get our own rooms?!?!?" Ayako screeched.

"Calm down Ayako, The hotel is full, and we need to see how the customers react. We do get the small room at the end of the hall though."

"Mai," Ayako rubbed her temples with her fingers. "That-room-is-haunted!" She said it slowly as if talking to a baby.

"If your scared Ayako, just say so." Monk said with a smile.

"In your dreams, I AM NOT SCARED!" Ayako snapped angrily.

Mai sighed. She was carrying the sleeping bags and really wished Ayako would help her with them instead of cause a scene. "Ayako, wouldn't it be easier to just sleep in the room instead of argue about it?" Mai asked.

"EGHH! Mai your supposed to be more delicate and lady-like! Even Masako would refuse to stay in that room!" Ayako grabbed one of the sleeping bags before it fell to the floor out of Mai's grasp.

"Well actually, I'm kinda looking forward to seeing if anything happens tonight." Mai said shifting the bags around more comfortably.

"Me too." Monk said taking some of the bags. "By the way Mai what did Yasu want?" He said it in a tone that made Mai shift uncomfortably and blush gently. "Oh.. Not much. John's gonna bring him out on his way here tomorrow..." Mai began to walk out of the room With Ayako and Monk following behind her. "Really, is that all?" Monk asked it loudly. Mai turned around and stomped on his foot. Monk dropped his bags and hopped around clutching it desperately. "YOWW!" Mai turned away "I don't wanna talk about it!" Monk only moaned "You guys are such idiots." Ayako mumbled. "Look who's talking!" Monk snapped WHACK! Monk now sat on the floor dramatically rubbing his head. "You girls are so mean!" He whimpered.

******

"This room feels so strange... Not safe, but not dangerous. Just... Weird..." Mai thought out-loud.

She set up the sleeping bags. There was only one bed. And Mai and Ayako had played rock paper sissors to see who would have it.

"AHHA!" Ayako yelled throwing her sleeping on the ground. "I get the bed!!! HA!" She sat down and kicked her shoes off. Mai only shook her head. She was glad Ayako had won. She wouldn't gripe as much now.

******

Mai's Dream

Where am I? I looked around. The place I stood seemed to be only an invisible stair. Everything seemed see-through. I watched as small lights danced around my head. "Those are..." I watched as two more passed me. "Spirits...."

I watched as they swarmed around and around. I looked around. Hoping to see Gene. But Gene hadn't visited in over two months now... Ever since Naru had found his body....

I watched as several sat still in a room. I looked at the room harder and saw Ayako sleeping on her bed and me on the ground close to her. The spirits seemed to just wanna watch us.

I looked around and saw plenty more in the hotels lobby. And the stair well.

Everything began to become blurry and I heard Ayako's voice

******

"No...No more pancake... No!" Ayako whispered

"Huh?" Mai sat up surprised. She stared at the older lady a moment before realizing she was asleep.

Mai stood up and headed to the base. She walked in and saw Naru and Lin looking at something on the computer screen. Monk was asleep on the couch. Naru glanced at her suprised when she headed to the coffee maker. "Mai...Is something wrong?" He asked.

Mai looked over at him. "No not really... I just had a dream... " Monk stirred and looking at Mai he stared the all of a sudden jumped up. "A dream?! What was in it?!?"

Mai sighed.

******

"So there are spirits here..." Naru said

"Yea... I guess. But I don't know if my dream was true or not..." Mai said sadly.

"I'm still not counting on you all that much." Naru said turning away.

"I still don't expect you to." She snapped.

"Lets do an exorcism in the morning. We'll see what happens from there." Naru said walking out. Mai sighed and sat on the couch next to Monk.

"I think Naru's more of a case than this is." Monk mumbled. Mai smiled " I couldn't agree more..." She told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Mai, Naru, Lin and Ayako all crowded around the computer screens. Watching as Monk did his exorcism. Everyone watched as nothing happened.

Mai yawned. This is soooooo boring... she thought

Monk suddenly stopped chanting and looked around. "All right guys... I'm done."

Naru stared as Monk got up and left.

"This is interesting..."Naru said

"What...What's interesting?" Mai pried.

Naru turned toward her and closed his eyes as he explained. "Perhaps we only have to exorcise all the spirits... There didn't seem to be anything refraining him from the cleansing... " Mai looked at him thoughtfully. "You mean they only want our help?" Ayako shook her head. "It seems like it...but it also seemed to easy..."She mummers.

"Now, that's how the pro's do it!" Monk had returned and he gave Ayako a threatening smirk. "P-lease, even Mai could have done that. When are you going to realize my powers are greater than yours?" Ayako turned from him and examined her nails. Monk stared at her his face looking crestfallen. "Perhaps its because I've had more experience or perhaps the spirits favor me more, but either way, I'm better." Ayako told him ruefully.

"Wow if you've got that much more experience you must be old."

WHACK!

"OWW!!!" Monk moaned.

"Takagowa and , exercise any spirits you find. I'll have John bring ... Me and Lin will look for some more information on the people that have died here. Mai, watch base. " "erm..sure.." Mai mumbled back to staying in base...

******

Mai leaned her head on the desk "Eh! This is so frustrating!" She said out loud to no one. WHY am I always left alone at base with nothing better to do?!?!?

CRKK

Mai looked up. She could have sworn she heard something.

CRRRK CRK

She began to stare around the room. "Is someone there?" She whispered.

WHAM!

Mai shrieked and stood behind the desk. Her arms up in defense.

"Mai?" Yasu looked amused. Mai let out a sigh. "Oh, Yasu... You scared me. I thought you were a ghost..."

A young face with blond hair peeked out from behind Yasu. "Hi Mai!" John said smiling.

"Hi John. How was the ride here?"

"Awful." Yasu answered for the priest "A certain physic muttered to herself the whole way here." Mai smiled. "So Masako is here then?"

"Afraid so... Soo Mai, what are you up to?" Yasu asked sitting in the chair across from her. "Not much... I'm forced to watch base again.."

"Oh? That sucks... I'll make you some coffee." He stood up and went over to the counter.

John stepped forward. "Whats going on Mai?" He asked

"Not much, Monk and Ayako are doing exorcisms and Lin and Naru are doing research. Naru thinks this place is haunted by people that died here.... But that just seems like to many people...."Mai told him sighing.

"Anything is possible. I think I'll wait here for Naru to tell me what to do... Thanks Yasuhara." He accepted the mug of aroming coffee.

WHEM

All three looked up surprised to see Naru walk in. "John could you help Takigowa and with the exorcisms?" "S-sure!" He hurried from the room to change into his priests clothes.

"Mai...Have you fallen asleep?"

"EHH? No of course not!" Mai glared at him, did he purposely make her bored hoping she'd fall asleep?

Naru then turned to Yasu. "Could you help Lin with the research?" "Ehh? Yea... Sure." Yasu sighed and looked at Mai "Here five seconds and put to work already." He whispered to her. "HA! I do 0.5, you out last me!" Yasu grinned.

AHEM

They both looked to Naru and smiled at him nervously. "Mai don't you have work to be doing?" Mai glared at him What's his problem he acts like a grumpy old man?!

"Geez, Lightin up a bit Naru, you act like an old geezer!" Yasu said standing up.

Mai was taken aback. It almost seemed she'd said it out loud. Naru turned towards Yasu but before he could say anything, Mai interfered "No, I don't have any work since your the one that told me to watch base...."

"What about the word problems on the clipboard?"

Mai stared at him and went red "How'd you know about those?"

He only turned away. "We need to talk to the client again..."

Mai stood up, but just as she did---

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

Mai and Naru exchanged a glance before running down the hallway to find the source of the commotion

******

A/N

Hi guys, sorry if you hate cliff hangers, but I couldn't help myself! I have to travel a lot this week it could be a while before I'm able to upload again! Sorry, but please don't give up on the story, I will upload! I won't leave a story unfinished. And I have to tell you guys I CAN"T WAIT TILL OCTOBER, thats when the new Ghost Hunt vol.11 comes into the U.S! And I can't wait until the vol.12 (If there will be one)!!!!!!!!


End file.
